


Instinct

by qu33nb33



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Shadow Beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: It was easy to forget, sometimes, that Lena wasn't a normal duck.But, while she may not be a normal duck, she's still a McDuck.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:
> 
> i wrote this at uhhh......3 am, in one go, while watching a show. so don't expect my best work--i just needed to publish something and get over my block. apologies in advance if this is lacking, but this has been in my brain for a while now.

It wasn't that he ignored her origins or her species, he just didn't think that it mattered. She was a duck, a Duck, and a McDuck. Scrooge had no issue seeing that over anything from her past. He of all people didn't need to judge anyone based on their past or their origins.

However... There were definitely times when it was very, very obvious that she was a magic shadow creature.

Case in point, when she snarled at a monster in a voice that was definitely not of their world.

Her beak pulled back as she bared her teeth at the creature that had boarded the plane. Her stance was hunched over slightly, defensive, and her hands were fists at her side. Her feathers had puffed out significantly and she looked ruffled. He couldn't tell if that was from the threat of the monster or if it had happened during their attempted escape, but it didn't really matter. The effect was chilling and he watched several of the others shudder and back away in response.

Lena hadn't been one for adventures, which no one faulted her for. She had spent her life moving from one place to the next and no one wanted to pressure her into adventuring. Still, eventually, she had found her way aboard the plane. Her magic was useful in many situations, not that Scrooge would ever admit it, and she was proud of her purpose on the team.

Above the magic, though, was her sheer willpower. Once Lena decided on something, it would happen. Magic or not, come Hell or high water, they all knew that nothing would survive standing in her path.

And, sure enough, the monster hesitated as it returned a growl of it's own. It left it's mouth open, dangling, prepared to defend itself in case of an attack.

Scrooge smirked. Lena wasn't one for a direct attack. She much preferred mind games and intimidation, having a reputation that met people far before she did. And when it came to beasts she had just as much luck.

 _"Leave!"_ Part growl, part magic, and entirely anger, they all felt a chill pass over them as she stepped forward. The monster hesitated for a moment more before it turned and ran, growling and snarling until it was out of sight.

Scrooge settled his gaze on Lena, concerned. It was always difficult for her to recover from--well, whatever it was that helped her act like that. He wasn't sure if it scared her or something else, but either way she definitely needed their support. Her breathing was shallow but slow, an indication that she was controlling her breathing. She made a noise between a growl and a huff before she forced herself to release the tension in her shoulders.

She looked at him, hope and fear in her eyes.

"Atta lass!" He gave his approval and the others took it as their cue to begin the 'we just escaped with our lives' celebrations. Lena smiled at him before she disappeared under a pile of excited ducklings.

"That was so cool!"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"You barely even had to move and he ran away!"

"Can you teach me?!"

He laughed as Lena fought her way to the surface in the sea of children. "Whoa, whoa, I barely did anything! Let's get out of here." She laughed though, and hugged them all close.

He understood. It wasn't often she let her instincts take over, but they were pretty defined. They were family--she would do anything to protect her family. Part of him was worried at the thought, but they were all just as likely to struggle. What mattered was that they were there for each other, no matter what. 

Later he recounted the story to Beakley and Donald, as he always did. It was almost like an unspoken rule; he would take the ducklings out, and in return he would tell them anything important that happened. Of course, he also threw in all their stories, jokes, and other memorable moments that helped the other two adults feel included in the events. It didn't seem to ease Donald's anxiety at all, but they had an understanding at least.

Beakley beamed. "She's doing quite well for herself."

Donald nodded excitedly, "I'm so glad! You're really good for her, Scrooge, if you can believe it."

"Hah! Somehow, I doubt that." He waved them off. "It's the family as a whole that's good for her." He didn't want to admit he was good for  _anyone_ , let alone the vulnerable, hurt child in his care. He just--He was Scrooge McDuck. He was good at a lot of things, except being good for family.

But, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was good--maybe he was  _learning._ A year ago he wouldn't have opened his home to a magic user, let alone someone made of magic. He wouldn't have tolerated children at all, really. Webby was an exception due to circumstance... Then again, so were most of the people in that house. They had quite the odd bunch from various random places, and Lena fit right in. Shadow creature or duck or anything else.

"If the family's good for her, you have to admit you're part of that." Donald insisted, and Beakley nodded. 

"She obviously thinks highly of you. She wants your approval--she wants to make you  _proud._ " She smiled at him fondly, and he returned it.

He didn't want to admit he was wrong to any extent, but... He glanced out the window at the ducklings in the yard. Lena had Dewey on her back as they ran away from Huey and Webby. Louie, for his part, laid on the ground, presumably play-dead. It all looked so natural, like siblings who had always been raised together playing in the yard. No messed up aunts or uncles, no lost mothers and fathers, just family and each other.

He tapped his cane on the ground. "Maybe you're right." 


End file.
